Cheering up the Princess
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: A little fic about Dorcas and Greta. Takes place right of Episode 93: Greta's Mother. Dorcas does something sweet.


Cheering up the Princess

"Thank you, Lady Celi," said Greta, accepting the red marble hand mirror.

"Your very welcome, sweetie," said the blond beauty, "But the one you ought to thank is Dorcas." At the answer, Yuri looked up.

"Dorcas?" both he and Greta asked. Lady Celi nodded.

"This mirror is the only reminder Dorcas has of his mother," Lady Celi explained, "his mother died during a war too."

"But why?" asked Greta, "If this was the only thing he has to remind him of his mother?"

"When he saw your memory of your mother and Zuratia," said Lady Celi, "He said to me how much you look like her...

_Flashback..._

Dorcas felt sad after seeing the scene where the princess was separated from her mother. He understood the pain the princess went through as his own mother had died during the war between Shin Makoku and Dai Shimarron about twenty years ago. Only it was worse for the princess who had lost her mother before she was old enough to accept war, death and loneliness.

His mother's name, 'Zsa zsa' was written on the handle. Her initial and favourite flower were on the back. He held it close to his chest and said, "Mother, I'm sorry, I love you but I can't keep this mirror forever." He remembered what his mother had said to him a long time ago, "When you love someone, they remain in your heart forever." Though Dorcas felt he was letting his mother go, at the very least the princess would smile again.

As he walked to the royal chamber he realised something: what would he say to the princess? What if he made her upset again?

His panic faltered as he passed Lady Celi's room. That's it!

He knocked on the door, a familiar sweet voice saying, "enter," was heard on the other side.

"Lady Celi," said Dorcas timidly as he opened the door.

"Yes, Dorcas?" said Lady Celi, mildly surprise that the soldier approached her. Dorcas had never done that before. She then saw the red marble mirror he held securely in his arms, and looked at the soldier questioningly.

"Could you give this to the princess, please Milady," he asked, handing Lady Celi a mirror. After a long moment, he added hesitantly, "I hope it would make her smile again. Seeing that her mother's beauty would shine through her as she grows older." Lady Celi looked carefully at the beautiful mirror, the way she saw Dorcas holding it moments before indicated to her how precious this mirror was to him. It amazed her that he was willing to give up something so important to him just for the sake of seeing the princess smile once again.

"Dorcas," exclaimed Lady Celi in genuine surprise, "why don't you do it yourself?"

"Cheering people up is not my forte, my lady," Dorcas murmured, shuffling his feet, "I only do what I can to help."

'Or you're just humorously timid,' Lady Celi thought to herself as she smiled. "Of course,"

_Flashback end._

"He only wanted to see you smile again," explained Lady Celi, "but he didn't know how to give this mirror to you without hiding his own sadness."

So, Dorcas suffered a loss of a mother too, thought Yuri, I better bring this up to Gunter tomorrow. At least, we can understand the poor guy better...

Dorcas woke early as usual the next morning to feed the horses in the stable. He worked as if nothing had happened. As he cared for the horses, he wondered if his mother was happy that he was learning to let go.

"Dorcas," a young voice called. Dorcas turned to find the princess at the door of the stable.

"Yes, princess," said Dorcas.

"Can you teach me how to care for the horses?"

The request surprised Dorcas. He understood that children naturally have curiosity but he never imagined that the princess would ask him personally to teach her how to care for horses. She likely did not have much to do that day either.

"It doesn't take much time," Dorcas faltered, "and there's the smell..."

"I don't mind," said Greta. Dorcas scratched his head in confusion before answering, "Well," he said looking into her big brown eyes, "I could use the company..." In reply, Greta flung her arms around his waist, then and started asking the numerous things that had to be done.

Nearby, Yuri and Conrad grinned at each other as they watched Greta spend time with the low ranking soldier. When Yuri related what Lady Celi had told him and Greta about Dorcas the night before, they – that is Gwendal, Wolfram, Gisela, Conrad and Gunter – all thought that there was more to the bald soldier than they had given him credit for.

Despite Dorcas meek disposition, he was really someone who acts firmly on his decisions. They were all thankful to him for cheering up Greta.

Author's note: Zsa zsa means 'princess'


End file.
